Imparfaits
by Malowane
Summary: Imaginez... Harry Potter est détestale, Hermione Granger, arrogante et meilleure amie de Zacharias Smith. Les amitiés et les caractères des personnages sont différents de l'oeuvre de Rowling. Voici une nouvelle approche de la vie à Poudlard. Enjoy
1. Décrivez une personne proche

"Je m'appelle Zacharias Smith et je suis en 7ème année à Poudlard, dans la maison Poufsouffle.

Il y a deux choses qui me réconfortent dans la vie : Hermione Granger et ma petite amie Daphné. Je fais mes excuses auprès de celle-ci pour ne pas l'avoir choisi sur ce devoir ; elle me pardonnera.

Hermione, c'est celle avec qui je partage mon sarcasme et mes secrets. Celle que j'affectionne tout particulièrement depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre, quand je me suis assis à ses côtés pour notre premier jour de Potions. On dit que les premières fois, ça marque. Et c'est la vérité ! Hermione s'était gentiment moquée des compétences d'un certain Ronald Weasley qui s'était complètement planté dans la réalisation d'une potion. Nous avons alors partagé un fou rire qui marqua dès lors notre amitié. Mais vous savez, elle, c'est surtout quelqu'un de brillant. Une sorcière extrêmement douée. Un vrai petit phénomène à elle toute seule, qui, et c'est regrettable, inspire peu l'admiration.

Elle n'a jamais été apprécié par ses pairs de Serdaigle. D'ailleurs elle ne passe que très peu de temps avec eux, préférant de loin ma compagnie. Avec moi elle ne triche pas, elle a cette qualité d'être franche et authentique. Pas de messes basses, pas de trahisons. C'est sans doute ce qui me plaît tant chez elle. Evidemment, elle est magnifique. Une vraie beauté froide : des cheveux brun doré, des yeux noisette qui vous font chavirer lorsqu'ils vous regardent et un caractère bien trempé. Son seul défaut serait d'ignorer ce magnétisme qu'elle dégage. Tout le monde a un avis sur Hermione Granger. Dans tous les cas, sa popularité est certaine.

Beaucoup de personnes ont pensé que nous sommes un couple. Je veux bien le concevoir venant d'individus à l'esprit quelque peu limité. Les gens sont bêtes quand ils s'y mettent. C'est un peu comme ma petite sœur. De ce fait, je la protège du mieux que j'en suis capable. Elle sait qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur moi, et moi je suis sûr de pouvoir compter sur elle. Je peux vous affirmer que vous allez regretter un jour de ne pas avoir cherché à la connaître davantage. A trop vouloir vous préoccuper de votre petite personne et de vos minables petits commérages vous perdez une bonne occasion de rencontrer une personne merveilleuse.

Hermione, je t'aime"

Zacharias retourna s'asseoir à côté de Daphné et d'Hermione d'un air satisfait. Un silence de mort s'ensuivit dans la classe. Même le professeur McGonagall semblait chercher ses mots. Daphné congratula son petit ami pour sa prestation orale. Elle se pencha ensuite vers Hermione et lui murmura :

- Tu es émue, pas vrai ? Zac est incroyable ! Je savais qu'il t'adorait mais là c'est une véritable déclaration !

Celle-ci se contenta d'acquiescer.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre peu à peu et le professeur McGonagall demanda le calme.

- Bien. Smith, je n'aurais pas dû vous désigner. A l'évidence, vous êtes très sûr de vous. Votre démarche était… intéressante, mais dénigrer vos camarades comme vous venez de le faire est tout à fait incongru de la part d'une personne qui n'a obtenu qu'un « A » en Métamorphose au dernier examen. Vous ne commencez pas bien votre premier jour, Smith. McGonagall retourna à son bureau et poursuivit : L'exercice consistait et se limitait (elle insista sur ce dernier mot) à décrire une personne qui vous est importante en moins de trente minutes. Je peux constater que la plupart d'entre vous ont écrit sur une bonne partie des parchemins et je vous en félicite. Je ne lirai pas vos devoirs et vous pouvez dès la fin du cours les jeter au feu. McGonagall marqua un temps d'arrêt, exaspérée. Bien sûr que vous pouvez le faire lire à votre sœur Miss Patil, dit-elle brusquement à Parvati qui trépignait d'impatience et lançait des regards éloquents à sa sœur jumelle, Padma. Lavande Brown, en revanche, eut un air boudeur en apprenant que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas pensé à elle en premier.

- Mais je t'assure que si j'avais eu un peu plus de temps j'aurais écrit sur toi…

Les élèves se questionnaient du regard. McGonagall reprit :

- Nous avons discuté avec les professeurs et sommes tous arrivés à cette conclusion : Les maisons n'ont pas assez d'échanges entre elles. Les liens amicaux qui unissent une grande majorité des élèves ne se limitent qu'à leurs camarades de maisons. Malheureusement ceci s'accentue un peu plus avec la Coupe des quatre maisons que nous remettons chaque année. L'unité est le seul moyen de s'en sortir. Vous savez que les temps sont difficiles en raison de Vous-Savez-Qui et des forces du mal qui composent ce monde. La compétition ne sera pas de mise cette année. Les points seront directement distribués à chacun d'entre vous, et ce lorsque vous ferez preuve de fraternité et de bonne volonté. Je vous encourage à découvrir les personnalités qui vous entourent en sachant parfaitement que mes efforts seront vains. C'est pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné son accord pour que certains devoirs s'exécutent en binôme.

Zacharias Smith leva la main.

- Pouvons-nous nous mettre à trois, professeur ?

- Prenez un dictionnaire et cherchez donc la définition de binôme.

Padma Patil leva également la main.

- Professeur, est-ce qu'il est possible de se mettre avec la personne que nous avons choisie dans notre devoir ?

- Pouvons-nous aller dans la salle commune des autres maisons alors ? lança un garçon avec vivacité.

- Stop, stop, STOP ! Taisez-vous et laissez-moi le temps de vous donner les consignes. Donc, premièrement, le choix de votre partenaire est arbitraire. Le nom de tous les élèves de septième année se trouve dans ce bocal, et j'ai enchanté les papiers de sorte que vous ne pourrez jamais tirer au sort le nom d'un élève de votre maison. Le mélange est ainsi assuré.

Des soupirs filèrent. Personne ne semblait convaincu.

- Nous sommes dans des maisons différentes, Zach à Poufsoufle, Hermione à Serdaigle et moi à Serpentard. On ne devrait pas choisir d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre, on est un exemple d'unité ! s'enquit Daphné.

- Zacharias petit veinard tu as une petite chance de te retrouver avec l'une ou l'autre, dit Hermione. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit merci pour cette flatteuse déclaration.

- Pas de quoi, tu savais déjà tout ça de toute façon.

- Deuxièmement, continua McGonagall, les travaux se présenteront sous forme d'exposés, trois plus exactement. Nous choisirons les thèmes en temps voulu. Le travail demandé sera à prendre très au sérieux, les notes feront partie de votre moyenne finale. Les professeurs et moi-même avons beaucoup d'exigences, nous attendons de vous des-e-fforts ! dit-elle en articulant bien les mots. La classe est terminée.

- Professeur, nous n'effectuons pas le tirage ? demanda Pansy Parkinson.

- Heu, ah oui, nous nous occuperons de ça la semaine prochaine.

Zacharias, Daphné et Hermione allèrent dans une des cours du château.

- Qu'est-ce que ça va nous apporter, franchement ? Découvrir les personnalités qui nous entourent… au bout de six ans passés chez les Serdaigle je n'ai aucun ami de cette maison, ça en dit long vous ne trouvez pas ? commença Hermione sans conviction.

- Tu as peut-être fait preuve de mauvaise volonté par moments ? répondit Daphné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Oh ne te fâche pas Hermione, simplement, je pense que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que de nous forcer à travailler avec d'autres élèves.

- Tu es une idéaliste, mon cœur… si tu crois que « tout le monde il est beau tout le monde il est gentil » seulement grâce au bon vouloir de chacun… Nous vivons dans un monde d'hypocrite, c'est la seule vérité dont je suis certain, assura Zacharias.

- C'est pour ça que nous sommes amis, nous avons la même vision du monde… et toi Daphné tu es trop naïve pour voir le mal autour de toi…

- Je sais, Zach me le dit tout le temps.

- C'est ce qui fait ton charme, dit Zacharias en embrassant sa petite amie. Sinon Hermione, des nouvelles de ton ex bodybuildé ?

- J'ai eu de ses nouvelles pendant les vacances… il est toujours aussi charmant. Mais… pas très loquace, comme à l'époque. En ce moment il s'entraîne pour les championnats de Quidditch.

- Mais la prochaine Coupe du Monde n'aura lieu que l'été prochain ! s'étonna Zacharias.

- C'est un joueur professionnel, il a de nombreuses responsabilités, dit Hermione d'un air sombre.

- Oh ne fais pas ces yeux-là… tu es passé à autre chose, pas besoin de te remémorer cette histoire… lança Zacharias.

Daphné posa sa main sur celle de son amie.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai bien l'intention de te trouver l'homme parfait cette année.

- Parfait ? Même Zach ne l'est pas, alors qui ?

- Qui sait, peut-être que l'amour frappera à la porte de ton cœur sans que tu t'y attendes…

Hermione rit jaune.

- N'importe quoi ! Et bien qu'il se présente, je l'attends avec impatience…

Hermione était partie ranger ses affaires, laissant un peu d'intimité à Zacharias et Daphné.

- Tu crois qu'Hermione est encore amoureuse de Viktor Krum ?

- Non… tu avais raison quand tu lui as dit qu'elle devrait se trouver quelqu'un… je pense que ça lui ferait du bien un peu d'affection.

- Mais elle en a de notre part… Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où je vous ai trouvé dans les bras l'un et l'autre…

- Ce n'est pas pareil… oh et puis ça m'énerve tout ça ! s'énerva Zacharias. Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure dans mon devoir… Elle mérite vraiment d'être heureuse… je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal.

- Si tu la protèges tout le temps elle ne rencontrera jamais personne tu sais, dit Daphné avec un sourire taquin.

Un rouquin s'approcha vers eux d'un pas vif.

- Smith !

- Ah, Weasley… je me languissais de toi.

- Comme a dit McGonagall, tu commences mal l'année…

- Pardon ?

- Il semble qu'humilier les gens en public soit une source de satisfaction pour toi…

- Ronald, Zach n'était pas sérieux tout à l'heure…

- Mais si, bien sûr que je l'étais ! ça te pose un problème ?

- Oh je t'en prie calme-toi, s'empressa de dire Daphné qui connaissait le tempérament provocateur de son petit ami.

- Je te conseille de ne pas jouer ton malin Smith, ou tu auras affaire à moi…

Zacharias ne répondit pas et prit sur lui pour ne pas effrayer Daphné.

Ron Weasley s'éloigna et partit rejoindre Parvati, Lavande et Seamus un peu plus loin, lançant parfois des regards haineux vers Zacharias.

- Quel mufle celui-là. Et si nous changions de sujet maintenant…

Zacharias et Daphné s'enlacèrent amoureusement sous l'œil d'un de leur camarade mondialement célèbre qui avait espionné toute leur conversation avant de se rendre à son prochain cours.


	2. Moi, je

Harry Potter se rendit dans son dortoir. Il aimait bien faire des détours et arriver en retard à ses cours. Il détestait se plier à la discipline mais surtout, il avait un besoin irrésistible de se faire remarquer. Après avoir vérifié qu'il était seul, il ôta sa cape d'invisibilité et la rangea soigneusement. Il s'étala de tout son long sur son lit et fit le bilan de la matinée dans sa tête. Septième et dernière année à Poudlard, se dit-il ; il ne pensait pas que le temps passerait aussi vite. Et toujours les mêmes têtes, toujours le même groupe depuis la première année. Les discordes avaient été plutôt virulentes au début des vacances et comme à chaque rentrée, Ron, Parvati, Lavande, Seamus et Dean s'étaient retrouvés avec un grand sourire hypocrite comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Parvati et Lavande n'étaient là que par intérêt et par soucis de popularité, même si elles avaient un bon fond ; Seamus parce qu'il voulait sortir avec Parvati ; Dean était le plus mûr d'entre eux, et il refaisait le monde avec Harry de temps en temps ; c'était bien le seul avec Ron, le joyeux trublion de la bande, qu'il appréciait vraiment. Parfois Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron, s'incrustait avec eux parce qu'elle était obsédée par Harry et que c'était simplement flagrant. Au fond, aucun d'entre eux ne traînait avec lui par amitié, mais il s'en fichait puisque toutes les filles de l'école lui couraient après et qu'il attisait les foudres des autres mecs. Harry avait toujours dépendu de sa célébrité. Si Voldemort ne l'avait pas attaqué lorsqu'il était bébé, il n'aurait été qu'un simple élève parmi tant d'autres et ça, c'était juste impensable. Cette réputation l'avait rendu arrogant et manipulateur, et la plupart des élèves se demandaient pourquoi le Choixpeau magique ne l'avait pas envoyé dans la maison Serpentard, qui accueille les plus fourbes et les plus malins. Beaucoup pensaient qu'Harry Potter avait toujours été cet être insolent et aucun ne soupçonnaient qu'il avait réellement souffert de l'absence de ses parents, ni que son besoin de reconnaissance s'en trouvait aggravé. Il en irritait plus d'un, à commencer par la majorité de ses professeurs, la totalité des élèves de Serpentard (à part Daphné, allez comprendre) ainsi que certains de ses camarades comme Zacharias Smith chez les Poufsouffle ou Terry Boot des Serdaigle.

Finalement, personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Il n'avait pas de famille, et ses amis, ah ses « amis »… ils ne voyaient que ce qu'il voulait bien leur montrer. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de savoir qui il était véritablement. Sa vie se résumait à profiter de sa gloire sans se soucier de la menace qui pesait sur lui un peu plus chaque jour. Harry aimait garder ce mystère autour de lui. Il pensait égoïstement que personne n'était digne de lui. à onze ans, on lui apprit qu'il était un sorcier, doublé du meilleur espoir masculin dans la catégorie « il faut sauver le monde de la sorcellerie » en survivant au sortilège impardonnable « Avada Kedavra ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry frappa à la porte du cachot dans lequel le professeur Rogue avait l'habitude de donner ses cours de Potions. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se décida quand même à entrer.

- Bonjour professeur, lança-t-il avec impertinence, excusez-moi mais le professeur McGonagall m'a retenu après le cours.

Bien sûr.

- Miss Patil, commença Rogue de sa voix traînante, notre célébrité nationale dit-elle la vérité ?

Pendant un bref instant, Parvati croisa le regard d'Harry et après une courte hésitation, déclara avec conviction :

- Oui, professeur Rogue !

Puis elle se tourna vers Harry en le gratifiant d'un grand sourire. Harry soupira. Il pouvait inventer n'importe quoi, les filles de sa classe –non, toutes celle de l'école en fait- seraient prêtes à tout pour gagner du crédit auprès de lui. Ça aurait pu être n'importe laquelle : Lavande Brown de Gryffondor , Hannah Abbot de Poufsouffle, Cho Chang de Serdaigle ou encore Pansy Parkinson de Serpentard… Un seul regard de lui et elles voyaient le monde en rose. Parvati aurait menti sans qu'Harry ne la regarde ; en fait, elle ferait _tout_ pour lui éviter les problèmes, mais surtout, pour rester dans le cercle très convoité des « amis » d'Harry Potter. Mais cet avantage pouvait le desservir parfois.

- Potter, vous viendrez donc en retenu vendredi soir. Allez donner ce billet à votre directrice de maison. Le professeur McGonagall ne devrait pas y voir d'objection puisqu'elle vous a envoyé dans _mon_ cours en sachant que je vous n'y accepterai pas.

Harry s'avança dans la classe avant que Rogue ne le reprenne.

- Etes-vous sourd, Potter ?

- Non mais…

- Hors de ma vue.

- Monsieur, c'est le premier jour, vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer pour si peu ! dit-il d'un rire moqueur.

- Oh que si je le peux, Potter. Le premier jour, le deuxième, le dernier si je le décide. Dégagez !!

Harry n'insista pas et fit demi-tour. Il se rendit au bureau de McGonagall en sifflotant d'un air tranquille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait expulser d'un cours. Ce soir, toute l'école serait au courant, pensa-t-il. Mais avant cela, il devait passer par la case McGo, et ce serait loin d'être une partie de plaisir.

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte. Lorsqu'il leva le poing, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et il tomba nez à nez avec deux yeux marron brillants en forme d'amandes. Elle était légèrement plus petite que lui ; Ses cheveux brun ondulés lui tombaient en dessous des épaules. Harry baissa les yeux et vit que la jeune fille portait l'écusson bleu et argent de la maison Serdaigle, ainsi qu'un badge de Préfet en chef. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans dire un mot et lança à Harry un regard plein de haine. Il lui sourit.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Laisse-moi passer.

Harry lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne lui échappe.

- Pas très aimable pour un Préfet en chef. Elle resta silencieuse mais essayait de se défaire d'Harry. Je sais qui tu es, ajouta-t-il en la regardant intensément. Elle fronça les sourcils. Tu es cette fille dont notre ami Smith a fait l'éloge ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? Quel est ton prénom déjà ?

Cette fois la fille rejeta le bras d'Harry.

- Pas ton amie, en tout cas, lança-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Harry fixa un moment la porte qu'elle venait de franchir, à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Hermione Granger.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Cette fille était en septième année et pourtant son visage lui était totalement nouveau. Harry fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par deux autres yeux, encore plus sévères, qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier davantage.


	3. Nouvelle répartition

Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle répartition

Zach, Daphné et Hermione prirent place dans la salle de Métamorphose. Aujourd'hui avait lieu la répartition des binômes imposée par Dumbledore. Tous les élèves jetèrent des regards inquiets vers les élèves des autres maisons, faisant des pronostiques sur leur futur(e) partenaire.

- Attendez-moi un moment, je vais chercher le Choixpeau magique.

Une fois que le professeur McGonagall eut traversé la porte, le brouhaha de la classe s'éleva.

Hermione et Daphné abandonnèrent leurs places auprès des leurs pour rejoindre Zacharias. Les conversations des uns et des autres les amusèrent.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils feront des paires mixtes, lança Parvati Patil avec désarroi.

- Et moi je dis simplement que Dumbledore est complètement fou, pesta Ron Weasley.

- Moi je pense qu'on se retrouvera avec une personne que l'on aime beaucoup… songea rêveusement Hannah Abbot qui avait posé ses yeux sur Ernie McMillan. Les quelques dizaines d'autres paires d'yeux autour d'elle ne regardèrent alors qu'une seule personne et même personne.

- Je déteste ce petit con.

- Hermione, ne lui prête pas attention, tu sais bien qu'il est indécrottable, dit Zach avec amusement en regardant le troupeau de filles agglutinées devant Harry Potter.

- Eh bien, eh bien, que faites-vous donc ! Retournez immédiatement vous asseoir, cria McGonagall qui avait réapparu. Potter ! à mon bureau ? Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, que vous êtes suffisamment qualifié pour être à cette place ?

Visiblement, non.

Harry retourna s'asseoir en ricanant sous les sifflets des Gryffondor.

- Mais je compte m'améliorer, professeur !

- Oui c'est cela, répondit McGonagall sans lui prêter plus d'attention. Bien. Nous allons effectuer le tirage d'une minute à l'autre. Mais avant toute chose, je vais vous expliquer plus clairement ce qui va se passer pour vous cette année. Une fois que les binômes seront désignés, vous aurez la possibilité d'aller dans la Maison de votre camarade librement aux heures d'études après les cours. Dans l'unique but de travailler, bien sûr. Il vous sera interdit de circuler dans le château après ces horaires. Suis-je suffisamment claire ?

Les élèves la regardèrent avec un sourire en coin. Des idées peu recommandées se mirent à fleurir dans un coin de leurs têtes. Je vais vous distribuer un papier avec les sujets des exposés que vous aurez à nous rendre au cours de l'année. Il s'agit principalement d'un travail sur l'histoire de Poudlard.

Hermione rayonna. « L'Histoire de Poudlard » était son livre de chevet.

Daphné lut rapidement l'intitulé du premier sujet

- « La formation des quatre maisons à Poudlard ». Hum. Facile. Ce sujet doit être rendu avant Noël, souffla-t-elle à Zach et Hermione.

Hermione parcoura des yeux les deux autres sujets qu'ils devraient préparer.

- Et il faudra rendre « Les quatre maisons de Poudlard : symboles et représentations » avant Pâques.

- Et faire « Les quatre fondateurs : unité ou rivalité ? » avant les ASPIC, renchérit Zach.

Les trois amis se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

- C'est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît, dit Hermione avec une pointe de mystère dans la voix. Je pense que notre réussite dépendra entièrement de notre acolyte.

- Je suis donc forcément perdant si je ne suis pas avec vos cerveaux, lança amèrement Zach.

Daphné ne semblait pas de cet avis.

- Arrête un peu, rabat-joie. Moi je suis très contente de ce qui se profile. C'est toujours intéressant de découvrir l'inconnu…

Le Choixpeau magique ronflait paisiblement sur le bureau. McGonagall attendait à côté d'un air décontenancé. Elle donna un léger coup de pied dans le bureau et le Choixpeau magique s'éveilla d'un air grognon.

- La nouvelle répartition peut commencer…

Zacharias, à son grand désarroi, se retrouva avec Pansy Parkinson. A part Daphné, il ne supportait pas les élèves de Serpentard, dont il se méfiait beaucoup. Le nom de Daphné sortit peu après : Hannah Abbot serait sa partenaire, et la jeune fille lança un sourire à cette dernière qui se renfrogna sur elle-même suite à cette annonce. Daphné se retourna vers Zach d'un air interrogateur.

- Elle est chez Poufsouffle et toi chez Serpentard. C'est une froussarde. Du genre à baisser la tête et les yeux dès que l'on s'approche d'elle. Tu l'impressionnes. Elle est ridicule à côté de toi, elle ne dégage rien, c'est une suiveuse, elle ne sait pas faire ses propres choix, elle…

- ça va, Zach, j'ai compris, l'interrompit Daphné en se reconcentrant sur la nouvelle distribution.

Les pairs se formaient, et Hermione attendait toujours que son nom sorte. Parvati Patil regarda tristement sa sœur, qui avait été désigné avec Lavande Brown. Elle, elle se retrouvait avec Marcus Belby, cet ignoble garçon qui ne pensait qu'à manger et qui la dégoûtait plus que tout. Elle se demanda quand même quel était son secret pour rester aussi mince. Les noms défilaient ainsi, agrémentés de grimaces, parfois de sourires, trop souvent de soupirs. Mais le pire n'était pas encore arrivé.

Hermione sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. A part le sien, il ne restait qu'un nom qui n'avait pas encore été prononcé. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle lorsqu'elle formula silencieusement le nom que McGonagall prononça à haute voix:

- Harry Potter ! Avec… oui c'est cela, Hermione Granger. Bien, je crois que personne n'a été oublié…

- Si, moi, lança mollement Ron Weasley à l'autre bout de la classe.

- Ah, Weasley, toujours vous qu'on oublie, hum, bien, heu, ah oui, nombre impair… allez donc avec Miss Abbot et Miss Greengrass.

Hannah eut l'air encore plus dépité.


End file.
